The present invention relates to means for securing an electric candle of the like on the sill of a double hung window.
Particularly at holiday times, electric candles and the like are placed upon window sills as a form of decoration and frequently as a part of religious observances. Difficulties are encountered in that these electric candles may fall to the floor as a result of accidental contact and by vibrations, causing them to break and sometimes presenting the problem of possible fire through short circuits and the like.
Various means have been proposed to secure such candles in position upon the window sill. However, generally such means are either cumbersome to use, or unattractive, or quite expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel leash for securing candles on the window sills of double hung windows and the like, which leash is readily adaptable to window sills of various widths.
It is also an object to provide such a candle retaining leash which may be fabricated readily and relatively economically and which may be used with separately purchased candles.
Another object is to provide a novel candle assembly in which the leash is fabricated as a part thereof to provide a unitary assembly.
Still another object is to provide such a candle assembly wherein the leash may be retracted into the shank of the candle for storage purposes.